


Unknown Origins

by 707irl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Bad Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Spoilers, Strong Language, Unknown's Real Name (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707irl/pseuds/707irl
Summary: This is inspired by the second Bad Relationship Ending in Ray Route from Mystic Messenger.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Cleansed

Is he Ray? Is he Saeran..? He doesn’t feel like either. He feels lost. Everything he worked for, failed. The only person he’s ever chosen on his own, is gone. He set her free, took her to the only place he thought to; Rika’s old apartment.

It’s not surprising that she didn’t stay. Everyone leaves him, don’t they? One thing stays certain; no one can be trusted. The world is filled to the brim with liars. He’s no exception. His desire to be strong, trustworthy, someone who could protect another... it’s all a waste. He realizes the ugly truth, now. The veil’s been lifted. Beneath the act, every single person has a rotted core. Hollowed out, they seek to fill that void. But nothing satisfies, does it? If only they could see the truth. If only... someone would save them.

Savior... he’s had his doubts about her. About this place. It’s all too clear now, this is the only place capable of saving anyone from the ugly lies of the world... and themselves. The first thing he’ll do is beg for... no. Begging doesn’t suit him. Savior will forgive him, she’s proven this fact over the years. Failure after failure, she still accepts him. He’ll pledge his allegiance anew. Recreate himself into the ultimate tool for Mint Eye. Nothing will divert him from his fate.

Ah. He’ll create a permanent symbol of his allegiance and unwavering faith.

First, he needs to delete everything he was. His clothes, his garden, his conversations. He destroys the room that woman stayed in. While going through his work and cleaning it out, he comes across the his first username... “Unknown.” Yes, that’s who he is, now. It’s the only thing he keeps. He doesn’t complain about the elixir anymore, taking it regularly. Extra, even. He chooses a new look altogether; red and black.

Now, he's ready. 


	2. Broken

Where.. what is this place? Her head is throbbing, but more than that, her heart aches painfully, unbearably, like a black hole took its place within her ribcage. A faint flash of a man's face, of fear, obsession, and tenderness.. drives a white-hot spike of fresh pain into her temple. She stumbles, catching herself on the desk, her phone clattering to the floor.

_Princess, do you think the RFA will save you?_

_It's our secret that I like ice cream, okay?_

_Do that thing again.. or something no fun at all will take place._

_Throw me away right now before he comes back!_

Doubling over to her knees, she vomits teal-tinged bile onto the floor. Tears flow down her face as she shivers, another heave forcing the disgusting liquid from her body.

_You thought you could play with my most faithful believer like a toy? Hahaha! He's mine. You should've known your place._

A different face this time. She can't remember clearly... it's all distorted and out of her reach, like it'll disappear completely if she looks at it too hard. The only thing she knows for sure is that it's important. Her heart aches so much. 


End file.
